muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Culling of Neuinselstadt
237 AU With the inauguration of Archduke Saint-Just still fresh in the minds of Durantian citizens, a hefty detachment of soldiers was called from the reserves and amassed at a military staging port with unclear intentions. No knowledge of Saint-Just's activities since his childhood was at the disposal of the public; in short, no one knew what to expect of the young monarch. As such, it was exceedingly surprising when a small fleet of warships, largely unused in the struggle against Godrite imperialism, set sail for Carmagh under the banner of war. The Archduke had, it was later revealed, expressed his intentions to the Carmaghi government, preventing any naval skirmishing as the fleet passed harmlessly by after a brief stop to resupply the vessels. Pushing forward, they arrived in a cloud of fire and rage upon the western shores of the independent nation-state of Neuinselstadt, a queer outgrowth of the theocratic Aeternian nation of Luore to the far east. Without explanation the Durantian troops, Saint-Just himself amongst their number, proceeded to disembark and raze the settlement. Special attention was paid to a towering cathedral at the settlement's center, where the local officials were bound to stakes before the captive townsfolk and set ablaze. It must be noted that Saint-Just personally carried out these burnings, brutally beating one particular official with his own hands before carrying out the final execution. Then, as quickly as they arrived, the Durantian set sale for home, leaving the remaining Neuinselstadt settlements untouched. Each officer associated with this curious act of aggression, upon questioning, claimed to possess no prior knowledge of the impending raid, only learning of the objective during the landing. Whether this was intentional or an oversight on the part of Saint-Just is debatable. One officer, Saint-Just's right hand during the raid of the cathedral, provided limited insight: Saint-Just, removing the doors through his own power, advances upon the huddled officials, sword drawn and shoulders hunched in a predatory fashion. After slaying the small group of soldiers defending the elders with the aid of three other soldiers, the narrator included, the Archduke demands that the elders line themselves up facing the rear wall. Most acquiesce, with the exception of one gentleman who, with some indignance, insists that he and his peers are priests of the Fool's Path and, according to long-standing tolerance pacts, are to be treated with fairness. At this juncture the narrator notices the clerical vestments of the elders. Saint-Just ponders the demand briefly then, sheathing his sword, commands the men to make their way outside. There the soldiers are instructed to erect one wooden stake for each man, which they accomplish swiftly. The priests, anticipating what is to come, demand mercy. Saint-Just informs them that, as requested, they are receiving what is fair. Each man is then bound tightly to a stake, arms broken more for amusement than utility. Saint-Just etches a simplistic philosophy into the shaft of a spear which, at his urging, produces a bold flame at the tip of the spearhead. He proceeds to cut into the stomach of each man, observing without expression as the flame spreads from the wound to engulf the victim. Reaching the final man, who the narrator observes as the man responsible for objecting inside of the church, Saint-Just's face contorts with rage and he suddenly sets about beating the individual with the butt of the spear, finally inserting the spearhead into the eye of the victim instead of the stomach. This account suggests that, in the years in which the Archduke traveled prior to his crowning, some interactions occurred between Saint-Just and this particular sect of the Luorite Fool's Path, prompting the Archduke's slaughter of the group. This is unconfirmed, and the Archduke wholly ignores questions on the subject. Category:History Category:Durant